


Pyrrhic Narrative, A DSMP Literary Transcript.

by Mage_Of_Mail



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, transcription
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Mail/pseuds/Mage_Of_Mail
Summary: "I heard there was a special place.Full of Stories not one could erase,Told with laughter, Humility, Sadness, Sorrow.This place is real, you needn't cry,A place to heal, To say goodbye.What a wonderous land, Though half-blown up...A Land of Dreams."The Dream SMP, A Land where magic is real, and All wishes are fulfilled.(May be abandoned, sorry If you like this.)





	1. Let There be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: The void, Unlife, Infinity/Infinite time
> 
> Let me know what TW's I should add, If needed.

The Warrior in Green.

He doesn’t remember much of this time. He remembers nothing, in fact. The endless void surrounded him. He didn’t know why, or what would become of it, He didn’t even know his own name. The only thing he knew was that he had his friends near him. 

He looked at the other two boys accopying the void, a boy in a bandana, his messy, black hair just barely reaching past his ears, a flame on his shirt, His name? Sapnap. The other, A boy in sunglasses, his hair was clean and a light brown, George. He didn’t know why they were his friends, He just sensed, well, friendship. Happy moments of his past that he can’t quite reach, but he could feel.

“Dream, Where are we..?” Sapnap mumbled, cocking his head to the side, looking at ‘Dream’. “I Don’t know, Sap.” “Maybe we died, this is some sort of afterlife?” George added, “I don’t even remember life.” The boy straightened his bandana as he spoke. “How long are we just gonna, Float here?” Dream wondered aloud. “Not long, I hope.” George replied.

Dream plopped down on the void’s invisible floor, staring off into the darkness. George pressed his knees to his chest, Sapnap messed with the strings of his bandana. It felt like they waited for an eternity; Just staring out into the endless void. “I miss life already.” George finally spoke, Breaking the sad and uncomfortable silence. He pressed his knees closer to his face. Dream moved to comfort his friend, “Hey! It’s gonna be okay! We’re going to make it back to earth. I swear you’ll see the beautiful landscape once more before, well, whatever happens next.” George looked up and tried to smile at him, but he could only manage a small smirk before looking back down. “That’s a nice thought, Dream. I just don’t know…”

_ Tweet, Tweet! _

  
A short shrill noise cut through the silence of the infinite black, A bird. Dream shielded his eyes as a split in the infinite nothing formed. It beamed with almost-blinding orange light, A warmth and noise flooded the space around the boys. The Cut expanded, Trees showed through the cracks, Flowers, Fresh green grass, the wind blew through. It called out to them, George stood, wiping his eyes, a True grin painted on his face. Dream approached slowly, Sapnap close behind Him. Dream hesitated, but something inside him spoke; No matter what would happen when he left that void,   
  
He’d always have his Team by his side


	2. Nothing is Perfect and Everything is Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Small Group of freinds find themselves in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know If I should add any TW's!

Dream stepped out of the cold emptiness, The warm, soft breeze blew around him. The trees rustled with life, The sun just began to sink over the horizon, casting the world in Pink and Orange. He felt like he’d found a part of himself, something that he had lost long ago. His friends stood in awe, He smirked and turned to them. “You sure are true to your word.” George jokes. 

The three agree that They should make a shelter for the night, George setting out to gather materials as the others begin work on a fire. He started off plucking flowers for a while, it was of little use, but it sure was fun, So he continued. George didn’t even notice the sun dipping quietly over the horizon, he just hummed to himself and scooped up little patches of poppies and daffodils. He didn’t notice the tall creature looming behind him, either. 

“GEORGE-” Sapnap shouted, suddenly appearing to push him away. He had hardly even been able to process what he was seeing before something wooden and sharp flew by his head and stuck into a nearby tree. From the shadows emerged a thin, white, humanoid monster. It’s skeletal body moved slowly but precisely, only held together by thin pieces of rotting flesh. it loaded another arrow into it’s bow, Aiming for the two, When dream ran up behind it. He grabbed the creature by the holes where it’s eyes should be, pulling it towards him with great strength when it suddenly  _ Snaps!  _ The monster’s body collapses with a loud clatter, leaving dream holding its head and broken neck.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.” George yells, standing up. “Some sort of archer-skeleton. A couple of them walked to our campsite, but we managed to defeat them.” Dream answers, chucking the head behind him without looking back. “Where have you been all this time?” 

“I’ve just been… uhh…” He holds up the small bouquet of flowers. Dream puts a palm to his face, “Dammit, George.” Sapnap unfolds his arms and clenches his fists, throwing a hard, blind punch at a tree.

A deafening Crunch fills the air.

Sapnap looked down at his hands in horror, They weren't bleeding. They were most definitely sore, but not injured. If not his hands, then where did that sound come from? He looked up at the tree, stepping away. 

He had somehow managed to split the wood with his bare hands.


	3. The Woods are Never Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a panic, Our Protagonists meet a new ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Monstrous appearances,
> 
> Let me know if I should add any more TW's!

The first few nights in the woods were quiet but comforting. Anything beat that empty nothingness the boys had experienced a few days ago. The few had discovered their sudden strength, and used it well to their advantage. After a while of sprained wrists, the few created tools made of wood, stone, and then soon after, iron. They were living well in the life that they made for themselves.

Dream stared up at the night sky, unable to sleep. He rolled out of bed, and walked quietly away from the camp. He wandered a while, careful to avoid dark spaces where the creatures could stalk him. He stared up at the sky, admiring the stars.

He heard a slight rustling in the brush behind him, he jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword as he quietly walked to the source of the noise.

“I told you to be quiet! You muffinhead!”

“I don’t know, Maybe he could help us? He looks familiar...”

Dream Walked closer to the bush, as the voices started to fade in fear of his presence. He Moved quietly, Looking closely at the bushes...

Alyssa Was having a bad day. She had Appeared Not too long ago In a nearby forest with two strange strangers beside her. A Literal Demon with a seething hatred for cursing and a Mute Captain america Cosplayer in a Reindeer outfit. For some reason, they stuck together; Maybe it was the situation they were in, lost in a giant forest far away from civilisation. It was The Demon’s idea to follow a large puff of smoke, Saying it might have been a campsite, And now he’s so afraid? It didn’t make sense. 

“What should we do.” The Self-Proclaimed ‘Bad-Boy’, Halo, whispered.

“We Talk to him? It’s not like he’s gonna kill us.” Alyssa whispered back

Callahan Carved a Message into the flat edge of a Wooden panel using a handcrafted chisel, He was surprisingly fast at it, it was almost superhuman, in fact. “IDK, He might be a Zombie, He’s wearing a mask. (•ิ_•ิ)?”

Dream loomed over the bushes, “Hello?” He spoke, unsheathing his sword and shield, Carefully pushing the Brush away to try to find the source of the noise. Halo panicked and Bolted. Alyssa Crawled away slightly, as Callahan threw his chisel at the figure, taking a chip out of his mask. Dream Grasped his face, He wasn’t hurt, But something leaked from the wound. Alyssa Grabbed Callahan’s hand and Ran. 

Dream, Surprised and nearly blinded, stumbled to the lake, And Removed his mask. The  _ Thing  _ staring back in his reflection, it wasn’t himself. It was Monstrous, He fell back in shock, The lime green Liquid Oozed from the cut. “No,” he thought aloud. “This is all just a bad dream. It’s all just some nightmare.” He Closed his eyes tight, But he wouldn’t awaken. Inhuman tears rushed down his face, “No, None of this is real. None…” He looked back into the reflection. “This is real. This isn’t a dream, I’m a dream. I’m...   
_ I’m a Nightmare.” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, This chapter is a bit of a narrative mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The void, 
> 
> Let me know if I should add any more TW's!

“I’m Sorry about our first meeting.” Dream Told the Newcomers. He was nervous, But despite his introduction, the four got along quite well. Sapnap and George had found them one afternoon, and offered them food and shelter from the rain. “No Big deal, It’s nice to meet you!” Halo held out a hand to shake with a cheery smile. Dream shook it. From then on, the group worked together on a massive house on the lake. Bricks and glass were baked and laid, as days passed with wonderful progress. With their home, Their Technology, and their understanding of their world advancing, Their power grew as well.

“I woke up this morning, And I suddenly remembered so many people.” Dream explained to his closest allies, he was out hunting The local wildlife. “I remember I used to live in florida… I made a lot of friends, and I met most of who’s here through the internet.” “I saw some people in a dream last night. I Have a feeling I’ve met them before, too.” George added. Sapnap shakes his head, “You two are going insane.” 

And with every person the friends saw in their sleep, The more they would appear. Ponk and Awsam joined them. A Ninja with a love of lemons, And a “Creeper”. A usually hostile creature that has somehow become Sapient and grown a love of inventing. Things were good. From then on, all Dream wanted was for his friends to be happy, his new friends, his old friends, everyone. He couldn't fail them. 

Dream found himself in the void again, swimming through the endless black, but this time, dotted with stars. He saw an island in the distance, Cracked, Sandy stone covering its surface. He floated onto it, giant black towers loomed above, crystals floating above even higher. Thousands of ‘Endermen’ crowded around. Dream, after a while of pushing through the crowd, he came upon a shrine, a singular egg sitting on it. That of a dragon’s. Suddenly, a Rumbling emerges from the ground, the parent flying from under the island; swooping down on Dream. He awakens in his world. Though it was just a nightmare; He knew of the existence of this plane. He can’t ever let anyone go to the dragon. It would be too dangerous; it would be The End.


	5. In The Midst of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fire, Smoke inhalation, Arson, Acts of Somewhat mild Violence, Betrayal, Self-Sacrifice.
> 
> Let me know if I should add any more TW's.

The House that the group was building was complete, they named it “The Community House.” It was their pride and joy. Tommyinit had appeared nearby one sunny afternoon, after a while of getting used to existence, he stumbled upon the house. He stared at the tall building ahead of him. Should he enter, knock? He didn’t see any other sort of buildings nearby, or any sign of civilisation other than some tree stumps. His friend Tubbo was standing nearby, staring into the lake that it was built on. He looked up with curiosity, “I wonder who built all this. It looks pretty cool.”

“Ehh, I could do better.”

“I don’t think you could.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo and Frowned. Tubbo smirked a little, turning his head away. Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by George walking up to the two. “Hello.” Tommy shreiked mildly and whipped around “Jesus, don’t fuckin’ sneak up on me like that.” He crossed his arms. Tubbo couldn’t help but giggle.

The Two Settled in nicely, Tubbo becoming fond of the creatures and the land (Mainly the Massive bees, which most others found quite creepy), And Tommyinit enjoying the company of his friends, and after a bit of searching, Two Musical discs. All was calm, Aside from a few misunderstandings, of course.

Sapnap awoke one morning, His own personal home was finished being built days ago, But he had sensed something off about it. After a while of searching, he had found a note, and many of his belongings missing. 

“You’ve been pranked by Ponk himself!

May you never recover from this Horrible Plight!

>:D”

Sapnap crumpled the note as he walked out the doors of his house. He will pay. Sapnap had a Mission, Like that of George before him, He approached the Tree that Ponk called home, flint in one hand, Iron in the other. He smiled at his plan, and with a  _ Clash _ of metal and stone, Sparks flew across the ground, igniting the kindling of leaves and branches. He smiled, lighting a torch and climbing up, careful not to step into the flames. 

The fire Roared and the smoke rose to the sky, Clinging Desperately to the leaves and bark on it’s way up. it poured into the Hollow interior, Where the Trickster himself resided. Ponk Dashed to the entrance, finding it blocked by golden Flame. He had no choice but to climb. It was difficult to focus, The Smoke clouded his vision and thought, It stung his eyes and throat. He managed to climb to a weak spot, He punched through it, Assisted with his axe. He Climbed onto a sturdy branch, And confronted the perpetrator.

“Sapnap! What is all this?” He yelled. Sapnap could hardly breathe, Move, or speak. He was clinging onto the tree, afraid for his life. “I’m Sorry, Ponk, I didn’t mean for it to get this bad!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO GET THIS BAD’, YOU… YOU ARE DESTROYING MY HOME! AGAIN!” Ponk ran into him, attempting to push him off, Sapnap grabbed the branch, hanging far, far off the ground. In a rush of panic, Sapnap grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him off, Ponk managed to grab Sapnap’s arm on his way down.

He closed his eyes, tight,   
  


And Fell.


	6. Placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The void, Death, The afterlife, Ressurection, Fire Aftermath, Major Charater death (Temporary)
> 
> Let me know If I should add any more TW's.

Dream Ran faster than he had ever run before. his shoes pounded against the dirt, The only reminder of his own existence outside of thought and feeling. His Sorrow and Rage slowed his thinking. This really couldn’t have happened, Could it? He approached Ponk’s lemon tree; Once a towering structure of beauty, now destroyed. Half-burned furniture and giant dead branches layed strewn about. “Sapnap?” He Called out, His voice echoed across the clearing. “Help!” Called out ponk, Nearly Crushed beneath an unburned branch. Dream moved the branch and helped Ponk stand. “Where is he?” He Asked, Voice wavering as he digs through the remains of the tree. “Dream, I don’t think he made it.” 

“No, He had to! He…”

Dream walks to the edge of the wreckage, and kneels before a single, white, slightly Singed bandana. He went dead silent. Though the air carried no sound, He heard a storm inside his mind. Tears welled in his eyes, He tried to scream but his voice only emerged as a whimper. He had failed. 

George couldn’t sleep. Dream had told him the news of his friend’s passing only a few hours ago. Such a horrible fate, He thought. He rolled out of bed, Maybe a bit of water would calm his nerves? He quietly stepped his way into the main hall, Grabbing a bottle of purified water from it’s designated chest. He poured the drink into a separate, slightly wobbly glass. He wasn’t the greatest at glassblowing, but he was quite proud of it at the time. He looked out the window. The stars were covered by a thick blanket of smoke and clouds. “Hey George.” A figure behind him spoke, He jumped slightly at their sudden arrival. “You scared me there.” He looks at the stranger with a smile, But his Cheerful expression doesn’t last. He drops the glass with a shatter and steps backward in fear. “Uh, George?” Sapnap raises an eyebrow. “A-Aren’t… Aren’t you dead?” George’s voice trembles. “Maybe, I honestly have no clue about anything anymore.” 

“Where, Where did you go?” He asks, Trying to be casual. 

“I think I went back to the void. Not gonna lie, it was a little traumatizing.” He leans against a nearby table. “I thought I was gonna be stuck there, Like, Forever.” He stairs up into the ceiling, Recounting. After a while of pondering the situation, He Spoke at length of what he had heard in the void.

The Criminal awoke in the hauntingly familiar emptiness, Shocked to find another living being, or so he thought. He heard Dream’s voice, only older, tired. “You have two more chances.” It spoke, “Do not waste them.” Sapnap wanted to speak back; to ask who this version of his friend was, To ask it what it meant, any answer to the millions of questions he had. But just as quickly as he came, He vanished.


End file.
